Yugioh Chronicles
by GrayKing666
Summary: This is just my attempt at writing a new story and sharing my love of Yugioh with everyone.
1. IntroSummary

Yu-gi-oh Chronicles

The story takes place 50 years after the original series and 50 years before 5D's. Therefore there are no synchro or XYZ monsters yet. Turbo dueling exists, but is not as popular as in 5D's and the rules are a bit different. Dueling gangs have taken over Domino City, Kaiba Corp. is on the verge of bankruptcy with its still president Seto Kaiba a recluse who no one has seen in decades…These are dark times as a mysterious man, only known by his nickname, "The Shadow Man" has been slowly buying every company in the city, but his goals seem definitely impure, and it seems the only hope are the 6 legendary dragons….

The Characters

**Stefan Senshi**- The main protagonist. A young man with incredible skill and talent in dueling, but very reluctant in helping others. When push comes to shove, he always gives it his all.

Height: 5"10

Weight: 160 lbs.

Blood type: O-

Ethnicity: Mexican/Caucasian

Deck: Gladiator Beasts

I will need help though. That is where you, the audience can make your own original character!

Just PM me your character, their deck/dueling style (you can make up your own just give me some examples.), height, weight, your favorite attribute (First five get to be one of the wielders of the legendary dragons.) and their personality (on/off the dueling field.) If you can create any art work then I'm all for it!


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

A Hero Rises…?

The scene is in the streets of the slums of Domino City, two duelists are dueling.

Ivan: You lose, loser!

Boy: Aww man…my deck didn't stand a chance…

Ivan: Well of course! My deck is UNSTOPPABLE! A puny street urchin like you could never beat a royal duelist such as me! Now hand over your rarest card!

Boy: Bu-bu-bu-but…. This is my favorite card….

Ivan: Ha ha ha! What a fool. *Looks at the card* UGH! Lesser Dragon?! Pathetic, but I'm still going to take it.

Boy: *cries* WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH HH!

A young man walks out of an alleyway, half asleep.

Stefan: *yawns* what's with all the noise…?

Ivan: Huh? Who are you, another street urchin?

Stefan: Geez, I was gonna stay out of this, but you really tick me off for some reason.

Ivan: Fine! If I win, I get your deck!

Stefan: Whatever…Let's duel!

Stefan- 4000

Ivan- 4000

Ivan: I'll start things off loser! I summon Battle Ox (1700/1000) in attack mode, and end my turn.

Stefan: Nice move, but…I summon Gladiator Beast Andal (1900/1500) in attack mode! Now attack!

Stefan-4000

Ivan-3800

Ivan: Not bad loser! I play Monster Reborn to bring back Battle Ox; next I will sacrifice it in order to summon my Battle Crusher! (2100/1200) Attack his pathetic monster with crush slam!

Stefan-3800

Ivan-3800

Stefan: All right, I draw! I now summon Gladiator Beast Hoplomus (700/2100) in defense mode. Then I'll equip him with the spell card, Gladiator Beast's Battle Manica and end my turn with a facedown card.

Ivan: I summon Crush Hammer (1400/1400) in attack mode. Ha ha ha, get ready for some hurt loser! Now I equip my Battle Crusher with Battle Fist!

Stefan: That raises your monster's attack if I'm not mistaken.

Ivan: 500 to be exact loser! Battle Crusher attack! Why didn't it work?!

Stefan: Sorry, but with the Battle Manica, my monster can't be destroyed in battle.

Ivan: Grr… you lucked out this time urchin loser!

Stefan: You activated Hoplomus' special ability! The end of the battle he attacked or was attacked, I can "tag" him out for another gladiator beast from my deck. I choose Gladiator Beast Spartacus! (2200/1600) Now instead of going to the graveyard, my Battle Manica returns to my hand. Next Spartacus' ability allows me to add another equip card from my deck to my hand. I now equip Spartacus with The Battle Manica and the Gladiator Beast Battle Gladius, adding 300 attack points to my monster. Spartacus, attack his Crush Hammer!

Stefan-3800

Ivan-2700

Ivan: Why you little…! Battle Crusher, attack!

Stefan: I activate Defensive Tactics! It protects my Gladiator Beast this turn. Now it's my move, I summon Gladiator Beast Laquari (1800/400) in attack mode. Now I activate Indomitable Gladiator Beast Spirit, which will raise Spartacus' attack by 500! Now Spartacus destroy his monster! Laquari attack him directly!

Stefan-3800

Ivan-300

Ivan: NOOOOOOOOOOO! I can't lose to a street urchin!

Stefan: It's over; I tag Laquari out for Gladiator Beast Helena! (800/400) Her special ability inflicts 300 points of damage for each card in my hand!

Ivan: No….impossible, I lost to a nobody…now how will I get accepted to the KC Drome…

Stefan: I don't know what you're talking about, but it isn't my problem. Don't cause any more problems for me and I'll let you off with a warning.

End of Chapter


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

The Duel Festival!

The scene starts as our "hero" is snoozing in his favorite alley.

Stefan: *snoozing heavily*

Gabriel: STEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEFFAAAA AAAAAAAAAAN!

Stefan lays, unmoving and still out like a light.

Gabriel then kicks Stefan, who wakes up abruptly, falling out of his makeshift bed.

Stefan: *Half asleep* Wow, thanks kid…I was having such a nice dream too….

Gabriel: I'm not a kid! I'm 14!

Stefan: Shouldn't you be at Duel Academy then?

Gabriel: Shouldn't someone who's 19 be WORKING?

Stefan: …What do you want?

Gabriel: Well, I just thought since we are brothers, we could hang out.

Stefan: In case you haven't forgotten, we have NO money. It's one of the "perks" of living on the streets.

Gabriel: The Duel Festival! I got free tickets!

Stefan: *Yawns* That's today?

Gabriel: Yeah c'mon bro!

The two walk off, Gabriel almost having to drag Stefan, who is still dazed. When they arrive they are amazed at the sights, the people, and the children dueling all over the streets. It seemed everyone was enjoying themselves.

Stefan: (Well this is actually pretty peaceful…maybe I can sneak off and catch a few Z's while I'm here.)

Gabriel: *Turns his head towards Stefan* You better not be thinking of leaving me behind, so you can go back to sleep!

Stefan: *sweat drops* Ehehehe….no I would never….

Gabriel: ….Wanna duel?

Stefan: Maybe later…I don't really feel like it.

A booming voice suddenly appears on the intercom. It is so loud that everybody in the street lifts their heads to the source of the voice. Stefan and Gabriel look over to the man dressed as a medieval jester gathering cards from young duelists.

Stefan: What is that guy doing?

Gabriel: I think he's taking those kid's cards!

Stefan: It's not our problem so let's not play heroes. Let's just enjoy the festival.

Gabriel: Stefan! We can't just let him get away with it!

Stefan: If you wanna do something, then go I won't stop you.

Gabriel and Stefan move closer to the jester. His annoying chortle bellows from the platform he is standing on.

Jester: (This was such a cinch! I take their cards, show these chumps some "fancy" card tricks, and their rare cards are mine!)

Gabriel: Hey, you, the freaky clown! Drop those cards!

Jester: Hmm? What do you need young man?

Gabriel: You can't keep taking cards!

Jester: (How did this brat figure out my trick?!)

Gabriel: Let's settle this with a duel! If my brother beats you, you give back all the cards you stole!

Stefan: Wait what?!

Jester: Deal! If I win, then all your rare cards will be mine!

Gabriel: Deal!

Stefan: GABRIEL!

Gabriel: Relax bro you can take this guy!

Stefan: …

To Be Continued…


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

A Tricky Situation!

The scene is on Stefan, who has been "volunteered" to duel the card thief, Jester.

Stefan: How did I get roped into this…?

Jester: If you want I'll take your cards. Then you don't have to worry.

Stefan: Unfortunately, I like my deck, so the answer will have to be no.

Stefan-4000

Jester-4000

Jester: Well then, I'll have to make the first move. I summon Trick Joker (1200/0) in attack mode. I activate its special ability. In exchange for its attack, I can inflict 500 points of damage to your life points!

Stefan: GWAH!

Stefan-3500

Jester-4000

Stefan: Here I go; I summon Gladiator Beast Darius (1700/300) in attack mode, now attack!

Jester: Lucky shot…but that's your only freebie.

Stefan-3500

Jester-3500

Stefan: Next I'm tagging out Darius for Gladiator Beast Dimicari! (1600/1200) Then I lay two cards facedown and pass it over to you.

Jester: Hehehe… I remove my Tricky Jester to summon my Tricky Jester! (2400/0) Now in exchange for my attack I inflict 1000 points of damage hahaha!

Stefan: No way! Auuuuuugh!

Stefan-2500

Jester-3500

Jester: I lay a card facedown and end my turn.

Stefan: (Great, so instead of attacking he's waiting for me to strike…) I summon Gladiator Beast Murmillo in defense mode, and then switch Dimicari to defense mode and end my turn.

Jester: Not much you can do, when you can't attack and I don't either huh? I summon my Trick Knight (1500/0) in attack mode. Attack Murmillo!

Stefan-2000

Jester-3500

Stefan: How did I lose life points, when Murmillo was in defense mode?

Jester: When Trick Knight destroys a monster, you lose 500 life points hehe. Tricky Jester, inflict damage!

Stefan: Gwaaaah!

Stefan-1000

Jester-3500

Jester: Next turn, it's all over!

Stefan: No, it's over now!

Jester: What?!

Stefan: First, since a Gladiator Beast is on my side of the field I can special summon Test Tiger! (600/300) Now I can tribute it in order to "tag out" Murmillo for Gladiator Beast Octavius! (2500/1200) Then I activate Double Tag team, allowing me to summon another Gladiator Beast whose level is 4 or less.

Jester: Too bad I activate Tricky Mirror! It destroys your trap card! I win!

Stefan: *smirking* I activate Parry! This trap works when you activate a trap. I return one Gladiator in my hand to my deck and it negates your trap!

Jester: NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Stefan: So come on out, Gladiator Beast Felix! (1500/1500) Next I'll equip Octavius with the Gladiator Beast's Battle Gladius, raising his attack by 300 and the Gladiator Beast Battle Lance and Felix will get the Battle Manica, now Octavius, attack Tricky Jester!

Stefan-1000

Jester-3100

Stefan: Since Octavius was equipped with the Battle Lance, you lose life points equal to your monster's attack points!

Jester: NOOOOO!

Stefan-1000

Jester-700

Jester: I still have a chance…

Stefan: Now, Felix attack, and with the Battle Manica equipped he is invincible in battle! Next Since Felix was special summoned, he attacks twice!

Jester: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Stefan: You lose, so give back all the cards and leave me alone.

End of Chapter


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

Friendship…?

The scene is on the street as Gabriel and Stefan are close to the Duel Academy. There they are greeted by a young girl.

Aurora: Hi! Nice to meet you! Welcome to Duel Academy! I'm Aurora Williams and I'm glad to have new arrivals here!

Stefan: What are you talking about?

Gabriel: We aren't new arrivals, we were just walking by.

Aurora: Why do you not want to join?

Stefan: I was never much of a "good" student…

Aurora: That's so sad; it would be great to have more friends…

Gabriel: *turning to Stefan and whispering* something tells me she doesn't have too many friends.

Stefan: Yeah…

Aurora: What're you two whispering about?

Stefan: Uh…nothing…

Aurora: So you two are….STREET DUELISTS?!

Gabriel: Yeah!

Stefan: No.

Aurora: So can I duel you, sir? *points at Stefan*

Stefan: Who, me?

Gabriel: C'mon bro I wanna see how good an academy student is!

Stefan: *sighs* Fine, by the way, my name is Stefan.

Aurora: Ok then, let's go to the dueling arena!

They travel to the empty dueling arena, ready to duel.

Stefan-4000

Aurora-4000

Aurora: *smiling* you can make the first move, Stefan!

Stefan: Uh…thanks? I summon Gladiator Beast Lanista (1800/1200) in attack mode. I'll lay two cards face down and pass it over to you.

Aurora: Thank you so much! I summon Alien Shocktrooper (1900/800) and attack your Lanista!

Stefan-3900

Aurora-4000

Stefan: (Nice opening move…) I summon Gladiator Beast Andal (1900/1500) in attack mode and end my turn.

Aurora: Wow, so you use a cuddly animals as monster! That's so cute!

Stefan:*sweat drop* Uhh… well not exactly….but augh! Andal, I equip you with the Battle Manica, making you invincible in battle, attack!

Aurora: Awww…. That was mean…but it's okay, since we are friends I forgive you. I summon Alien Hypno (1600/700) in defense mode. And now since I have an Alien, I can special summon Alien Dog (1500/1000) in attack mode! Now my dog puts two A-counters on your Andal!

Stefan: Huh? What are A-counters?

Aurora: They work in different ways, for instance Alien Hypno can take control of a monster of yours with an A-counter on it.

Stefan: No, Andal!

Aurora: Now Alien Dog and Andal attack!

Stefan: AUGH!

Gabriel: No way!

Stefan-500

Aurora-4000

Stefan: (I had better kick it up or her aliens are gonna vaporize the rest of my life points!)

To Be Continued


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

Friendship…? Part II

Aurora: Oh! I forgot to mention something about my A-counters.

Stefan: (What now….?) Yeah, what is it?

Aurora: Your Andal loses an A-counter at the end of each turn. When they run out Andal is destroyed.

Stefan: (Great…)

Gabriel: C'mon Stefan! You can do it!

Stefan: My turn! I activate one of my facedown cards. It's called Gladiator Beast Taming!

Aurora: Whoa! What does that do?

Stefan: Since you have a Gladiator Beast on your side of the field I can take control of it this turn.

Aurora: Uh-oh!

Stefan: Next, with a Gladiator Beast on my side of the field, I can special summon Test Tiger. Then, I tribute Test Tiger to "tag" out Andal for Gladiator Beast Felix! (1500/1500) Now get ready I will reequip the Battle Manica to Felix! I then summon Gladiator Beast Dimicari! (1600/1200) Felix, attack Alien Dog! Now for Felix's special ability, he can attack twice, so say goodbye to Alien Hypno. Finally, Dimicari, attack her life points directly!

Aurora: OUCH!

Stefan-500

Aurora-2400

Stefan-Now I "tag" Felix out for Gladiator Beast Hoplomus! (700/2100) and Dimicari for Gladiator Beast Alexander! (2400/600)Since Hoplomus was summoned by a "tag out," its defense becomes 2400, now it's your turn Aurora.

Aurora: Wow! You are really good, Stefan!

A small crowd starts to shuffle in, watching, it seems in only a matter of minutes hordes of students walk in, crowding and shoving to see the match.

Stefan: (Great…I've drawn in a crowd.)

Aurora: Wow, there are a lot of people here wanting to watch our match, huh?

Stefan: Unfortunately…

Aurora: Well, now it's my move! I play the spell card Alien Revival Tube! It brings back as many aliens as possible back from the grave for 500 points apiece. I bring back Alien Dog and Alien Hypno and sacrifice them both to summon Cosmic Horror Gangi'el! (2600/2000) Attack his Alexander!

Stefan: GWAH!

Stefan-300

Aurora-1400

Aurora: Sorry I'm being so mean, but I can't lose, even to a friend. I lay a facedown and end my turn. (The facedown I have is Alien Barrier, if he attacks, it will destroy his monsters!)

Stefan: Same here. *snickers* Okay, here I go! I summon Gladiator Beast Bestiari! (1500/800)

Aurora: What will that accomplish?

Stefan: Contact fusion.

Aurora: Whoa, what's that?!

Stefan: Fusion without Polymerization. Now Bestiari and Hoplomus fuse to become Gladiator Beast Gyzarus! (2400/1500)

Aurora: But it's not strong enough to beat my monster!

Stefan: It's special ability allows me to send two cards on your side of the field to the graveyard.

Aurora: Then that means…!

Stefan: Yep! Gyzarus destroys your monster and your face down, and the attacks your life points directly!

The crowd murmurs and whispers as Aurora falls to her knees in defeat. Stefan silently walks out with Gabriel following.

The next day Stefan is awoken by a familiar voice. He sees Aurora, smiling and waiting for him to get up.

Stefan: What are you doing here?

Aurora: I decided to leave duel academy and join you guys! It seems a lot more interesting!

Stefan: Uh…

End of Chapter


End file.
